Les tribulations d'un otaku en Outremonde
by Luo
Summary: [Visual Kei] Nao, écrivain peu populaire et complètement fauché, quitte Tokyo pour Kyoto, où Shou, son meilleur ami lui a proposé de l'héberger dans sa nouvelle maison, plus comparable à un manoir, abritant de bien étranges occupant.
1. Comment le commencement commença

**Titre :** Les tribulations d'un otaku en outre-monde  
**Auteur :** Luo  
**Base** : Alice Nine et une ribambelle de groupe que je rajouterai au fur et à mesure  
**Genre :** Général, humour et autre... enfin général quoi XD  
**Disclamer :** Ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, bien que je dise le contraire de Nao  
**Pairing :** Pour l'instant, rien ni personne.  
**Blabla**** :** Pour l'instant, rien ni personne. Ceci est une réécriture de la fanfic du même nom dont j'avais publié les deux premier chapitres sur Rêve de Cristal et Corona il y a plus d'un an.

-

**PARTIE 1**  
Initiation ou comment ne pas être surpris

-

**Chapitre 1**  
Comment le commencement commença...

-

Nao regardait pensivement à travers la vitre de plexiglas le paysage rouge orangé défiler sous ses yeux. Il songeait à ses retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami, Shou, qu'il n'avait revu en chair et en os depuis des semaines. Des mois même. Et bien qu'il ait régulièrement des nouvelles de lui par mails, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Celui-ci avait l'habitude de s'embarquer dans des histoires assez spéciales, souvent un peu louches, et cette longue absence de Tokyo lui apparaissait comme une autre de ses étranges manigances. Apparemment, dans son dernier courriel, il lui racontait il avait fais l'acquisition d'une nouvelle maison, dans Kyoto. C'était d'ailleurs là que Shou l'avait convié à venir le rejoindre lorsqu'il avait appris que le jeune homme avait du mal à vivre et ne pouvait plus vraiment continuer à payer le loyer de son appartement étant donné le peu de succès que ses œuvres lui apportaient, et l'argent qu'il devait user pour les produire. Nao n'avait absolument pas hésité à accepter son invitation. Et puis, c'était une excellente occasion pour revoir Shou et être avec lui le temps que sa propre situation se stabilise et qu'il puisse chercher une nouvelle habitation. Sans compter le fait que s'éloigner de toute l'agitation de la grande ville qu'était la capitale pendant un moment ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour lui, bien que Kyoto soit un centre d'activité elle aussi. Au moins allait-il voir du pays.

Le train arrivait en gare. Le jeune homme rassembla consciencieusement ses affaires, remettant les crayons et feuilles éparpillées devant dans son sac, avant d'y placer aussi son Mac Book noir ainsi que son disque dur externe. Il vérifia ensuite une dernière fois que tout était en place, pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublier, puis se leva et traversa le couloir afin de récupérer ses affaires dans le compartiment adéquat. Une fois ses valises en main, enfin, il descendit sur le quai bondé où plusieurs personnes – impatiemment très sûrement – attendaient l'arrivée de leurs connaissances. Il promena son regard sur la foule, cherchant son ami. Au bout de quelques instants, constatant qu'il n'était pas présent, le jeune homme bougea, en quête d'un siège pour s'asseoir et patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Malheureusement, étant un samedi, tout le complexe grouillait de monde. Nao fronça les sourcils. En faisait le tour de l'endroit, il n'avait trouvé aucune place libre. Et Shou ne l'avait toujours pas contacté. Que pouvait-il donc bien faire ? Le voyageur finit par hausser les épaules avec une certaine résignation.

Il décida de se poser dans un Starbucks Coffee, où il pourrait en profiter pour travailler un peu. Ou du moins essayer. Il commanda un Frappucino Citron Hibiscus **[1]**, pour se rafraîchir vu la chaleur étouffante de ce jour ensoleillé de fin d'été. Ses yeux sondèrent la salle, à la recherche d'une place assise, mais la fraîcheur et le confort du bâtiment avait poussé les gens à s'y donné retrouvé pour y passer un agréable moment. Seul un fauteuil, près d'une table déjà occupée était libre. Malgré toutes ses répugnances à la partager avec un inconnu, après avoir récupéré sa boisson et prit une paille, il s'y dirigea.

« - Excusez-moi ? »

La personne, plongée dans la lecture d'un livre, _Gojyuu on shiki_ d'Arimura Ryutarou **[2]** – disaient les kanji sur la couverture – ne releva pas tout de suite la tête. Nao réitéra sa question et elle releva la tête. C'était un jeune garçon à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Son cadet de plusieurs années. Son visage gardait encore quelques traces de rondeurs enfantines, qu'encadraient joliment ses cheveux roux qui retombaient souplement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux noisettes le dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde :

« - Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'étais complètement absorbé. Vous savez, je suis extrêmement fan de Ryutarou-san depuis le début. Tous ses livres, je les ai. Alors, quand il a sorti ça, je me suis précipité dessus... Enfin je dois vous ennuyez avec mes bavardages. Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? »

« - Oh non ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais juste savoir si cette place était libre, et si ça ne te dérangeais pas si je m'assois ici. » répondit l'aîné avec un sourire en montrant le fauteuil du doigt.

« - J'attends bien quelqu'un, mais il ne risque pas de s'assoir ici vu que je repars dès qu'il arrive. En fait, il est parti profiter d'être en ville pour voir des amis à lui et faire quelques emplettes. Moi je me suis contenté d'acheter _Gojyuu On Shiki _et je n'ai eu qu'une seule envie depuis, le lire. Alors, comme il n'avait guère besoin de moi, je lui ai proposé qu'on se retrouve ici dès qu'il en aurait terminé avec ses emplettes. Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez vous utiliser cette place. »

Nao hocha la tête et s'assit, tandis que le garçon lui, replongeait dans sa lecture. Le plus âgé sorti son Mac Book, sirotant son frappucino en même temps. Il allait essayant de travailler un peu. Il fallait bien qu'il gagne sa vie, même s'il n'aurait plus à se soucier de son logement pour un moment. Il passa rapidement sur son blog, prit une photo de sa boisson et la posta, l'accompagnant d'une remarque sur son goût exquis et rafraîchissant en ces temps d'une chaleur intense, puis lança word, relisant ce qu'il avait produit jusque là... pas grand chose en fait. Ces dernières semaines, il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'inspiration, et cela se ressentait. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, laissant ses mains taper des mots au hasard.

« - Vous êtes écrivain ? » Le jeune homme releva la tête. Le garçon avait posé son livre sur la table, à côté de son gobelet et d'un donut nature à peine entamé. À présent, il le dévisageait avec curiosité. Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, il rougit de gêne et baissa les yeux. « Oh, veuillez m'excuser. C'était impoli de ma part de vous demander ça. »

« - Non c'est bon. Oui je suis écrivain, bien que je n'ai pas vraiment écris quelque chose d'acceptable depuis un long moment. »

« - Manque d'inspiration ? » Nao fit un sourire crispé.

« - Plus ou moins... On va dire ça. » Le cadet lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

« - Elle finira bien par revenir. Courage. »

« - Je l'espère bien. En tout cas, un grand merci. » L'artiste posa ses yeux sur la couverture colorée du livre. « Arimura Ryutarou... de quoi parle ce livre ? »

« - C'est un recueil de courts textes. Il y en a un par syllabe, donc cinquante. Et à la fin, tout autant de photo de lui. Là par exemple, pour mu, il a prit le kanji mu qui signifie rien, néant, a laissé une page blanche, puis à la fin de la seconde page, un trait et un point. C'est bien trouvé tout ce vide je trouve. » Il ouvrit le livre et lui montra la page. L'écrivain lui demanda s'il pouvait le prendre puis le feuilleta rapidement. La double page 112-113 attirèrent son attention.

« - _Ra. Rakuyou. Chute de feuille. Il n'y a pas de spectacle plus impressionnant que les étoiles fixes tombantes, les formidables couleurs du soleil couchant de la chute des feuilles._**[3]**» lut-il à voix haute. « L'image est belle. J'aime bien. C'est simple mais beau. »

« - Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. C'est comme ça que Ryutarou-san écrit. C'est ce que j'aime dans ses œuvres. Leur simplicité qui amène une certaine beauté, touchante. J'y suis très sensible. »

Le téléphone de Nao vibra dans sa poche. Il s'excusa. C'était Shou. Il était désolé, il ne pouvait pas venir le chercher. S'ensuivait alors une série d'indication concernant la marche à suivre pour rejoindre l'habitation. Il se leva, et rangea ses affaires rapidement. Le voyage l'avait quelque peu fatigué, et il était donc pressé de se poser.

« - Je dois te quitter. C'était un plaisir de discuter avec toi. Au revoir. »

« - Tout le plaisir était pour moi. À bientôt peut-être. »

-

***

-

Nao regagna l'air libre avec un soupir de soulagement. Pas qu'il y avait du monde dans le métro. Ce n'était comparé aux heures de pointe du métro de Tokyo, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment à avoir à voyager encombré. Hors, il l'était avec ses quatre valises et ses sacs. Et encore, il en avait déjà envoyé une grande partie à Shou. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à se repérer, puis enfin, trouva la rue. Ça ne devait pas être très loin à pied. Du moins, c'était d'après les informations que son ami lui avait donné, et parfois Shou pouvait être très vague. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas cette fois-ci. Après une quinzaine de minutes seulement, il arriva enfin. Il posa ses bagages sur le sol avec un soupir de soulagement avant de se baisser afin de masser ses chevilles endolories par la marche. Ensuite, il fit de même avec ses poignets. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'habitation derrière le portail face à lui. Il l'observa avec scepticisme. L'endroit s'étendait sur toute la longueur de la rue et il ne pouvait en mesurer la profondeur. Comme un immense parc entourait la maison. Comment diable Shou pouvait-il habiter un tel endroit ? Comment son meilleur ami, cet otaku qui ne s'assumait – presque – pas, aurait-il pu se payer ce manoir ? Il n'avait pas mentionner ça dans ses lettres ! Il lut l'inscription sur le portail. Ogata disait-il. C'était pourtant bien l'endroit.

Ce fut les sourcils froncés qu'il poussa la porte du portail et pénétra dans le jardin. L'allée principale, bordée de grands et majestueux cerisiers, seraient très sûrement magnifique lorsque le printemps arriverait et qu'elle se couvrirait de pétales roses et blancs. Il suivit le chemin et traversa un petit pont de bois qui enjambait un ruisseau où s'écoulait une eau claire et limpide. Ensuite, le chemin était composé de plusieurs grandes pierres plates. Quelques mètres plus loin, des marches qui donnaient sur une estrade de bois qui semblait faire le tour de tout le bâtiment. La porte d'entrée était elle aussi taillé dans du bois, sombre et brillant. À côté, une lanterne pendait, pour le moment encore éteinte. Nao posa son pied sur la première marche et souleva l'autre pour continuer sa progression seulement, il le sentit se bloquer, comme si des mains le retenaient. Son corps bascula en avant et il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Il poussa un cri strident lorsque sa tête heurta la porte avec violence et produit un bruit intense qui le laissèrent étourdi. Peu après, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le visage de son ami.

« - Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais par-terre, à moitié mort ? » Ses yeux se posèrent sur le front de l'écrivain et la belle tâche rouge violacée qui s'entendait sur le haut de front de son ami. Immédiatement, ils regardèrent ensuite ses pieds. L'un d'eux était pris dans une racine épaisse et noueuse. La mesquine responsable de la chute. Il ne peut empêcher son rire d'éclater et lui tendit une main. « Moi aussi je me suis pris cette fichue racine la première fois. On dirait qu'elle a poussée ici exprès, mais tu devrais t'y habituer très vite, si tu tiens à ta vie. Enfin viens, entre, tu ne vas tout de même pas prendre racine ici toi non plus, non ? » Nao jura, et grommela puis répliqua :

« - Ah ah ah ah ! Très drôle Shou-kun ! C'était hilarant ! »

Il agrippa la main de son ami et tira dessus d'un coup sec en y mettant tout son poids, se relevant tant bien que mal. Shou sourit et l'aida à récupérer ses affaires, éparpillées tout autour. Enfin, ils entrèrent dans la demeure.

Le hall était illuminé par de immenses baies vitrées, tout en hauteur qui laissaient passer de grandes raies de lumières. Les murs peints dans des tons bleus, très pâles tirant vers le blanc étaient recouverts de fines lignes noirs qui formaient des dessins. Sur le côté droit partait un escalier qui serpentait tout autour de la pièce, s'élevant de plus en plus haut. À chaque palier, plusieurs portes de couleur noires.

« - Cette pièce, grâce à l'escalier que tu peux voir là » Shou lui indiqua d'un mouvement « donne sur les quatre étages supérieurs. Mais il y en a d'autres que je te montrerai plus tard. Pour l'instant on va surtout aller jusqu'à ta chambre, tu dois être fatigué. »

Nao hocha la tête et suivit Shou qui se dirigeait droit devant, vers une grande porte à double battant, la seul à ce niveau, qu'il poussa. Elle menait à une pièce , plutôt petite par rapport à la précédente. Des portes-manteaux ainsi que des crochets où plusieurs parapluies pendaient étaient placés sur tout un pan de mur. De l'autre côté, d'une table d'appoint sur laquelle trônait fièrement un téléphone, ainsi que deux chaises, et accroché au mur, une boîte.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de retirer tes chaussures. Moi-même je ne le fais pas. La boîte que tu vois là-bas, elle contient des clés pour certaines pièces de la maison. Et des doubles des clés de la porte d'entrée. » précisa alors Shou avant de pousser l'unique autre porte du vestibule. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un salon, dans les tons noirs et blancs, plutôt de style moderne au niveau du mobilier, et assez épuré. Dans un coin, trois canapés – deux blancs et un noir – formait avec une gigantesque télé un carré au milieu duquel se trouvait une table basse en verre. Un livre, _Un horizon de cendres_, y était laissé à l'abandon.

« - C'est regrettable à dire, mais c'est la seule télé de la maison, alors il faudra redescendre ici à chaque fois. À moins que tu ne t'achète toi-même une télé et que tu la mette dans ta chambre. Personnellement, c'est ce que j'ai fais. C'est tellement plus simple comme ça... »

Nao allait lui demander en quoi ça pouvait bien être plus simple, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car Shou repartait déjà. Ils traversèrent une autre pièce, qui donnait sur une cage d'escalier qui amenait au premier. Shou le guida à travers une ribambelle de pièce, plus ou moins semblables, commentant chacune d'elles et lui expliquant qu'à chaque extrémité de couloir se trouvait des escaliers, sauf entre le premier étage et le rez-de-chaussé où le seul escalier qui les reliait, excepté celui du hall, était celui qu'ils avaient empruntés auparavant. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir, devant une porte. Nao était bien incapable de dire où ils se trouvaient.

« - Voilà ta chambre. La mienne est juste en face. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin d'aide. Ça peut être un peu intimidant au début, mais je suis sûr que tu t'y feras vite. Sur ce, je te laisse t'installer en paix. Je reviendrais te chercher pour le dîner. » fit son ami avant de s'éclipser. L'artiste entra dans ce qui serait à présent sa chambre pour une durée indéterminée. Il soupira et balança plus qu'autre chose ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce où se trouvait plusieurs cartons. Cette « maison » était beaucoup trop grande. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas une maison, un manoir plutôt. Et dire que Shou ne lui en avait montré qu'une « infime partie ». Il pesta, il fallait qu'il lui demande un plan. Autre point négatif, depuis son entrée dans la demeure, il avait la désagréable sensation d'être épié et aussi ce petit quelque chose dans l'estomac qui lui faisait regretter le temps passé devant Biohazard **[4] **et les anime et films d'horreur. Et voilà qu'il devenait paranoïaque ! Décidément, cette maison avait un effet néfaste sur ses nerfs. Il se concentra sur la chambre. Celle-ci , bien que spacieuse, restait simple. Son seul mobilier consistait en un immense lit deux place à baldaquins de velours pourpre, un bureau en bois verni, du chêne sûrement, une petite étagère ainsi qu'une grande armoire, taillées dans le même bois que le bureau. Nao se dirigea vers le lit comme un zombie puis s'y laissa – tel la loque qu'il était pour le moment – lourdement tomber avant de se relever d'un bond lorsque le tas de couvertures poussa un cri strident qui tira à Nao lui-même une forte exclamation de surprise, à laquelle vint s'ajouter une grimace lorsqu'il regarda la _chose. _Il jura.

« - Ça commence bien ! »

-

**And that's all ?**

-

**[1] **J'en profite pour dire, que le frappucino Citron Hibiscus, avec sa jolie couleur rose existe vraiment et à réellement un super bon goût, qu'il rafraîchissant et blablabla, ceci dit, c'est le but des frappucino aussi. Bref, allez à Starbucks XD

**[2] **Je n'ai en rien inventé ce livre, puisque je le possède.

**[3] **Ça non plus je ne l'ai pas inventé. C'est vraiment un extrait du livre que j'ai traduis.

**[4] **C'est Resident Evil tout simplement. J'ai juste conservé le nom japonais.


	2. Lorsque les pas dirigent

**Titre :** Les tribulations d'un Otaku en Outre-monde  
**Auteur :** Luo  
**Base :** Alice Nine & cie  
**Disclamer :** Ces personnages m'appartiennent, leur modèle non ( bienheureusement pour eux ).  
**Genre : **UA, fantasy, général, humour et autre... enfin général quoi XD  
**Pairing :** TakuyaxYumehito, SakitoxAkira  
**Blabla de l'auteur : **Attention, le langage de Ruki est du genre bien vulgaire ( je préviens quand même au cas où ). Et voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre. Tout comme le reste de la première partie, il sert surtout à introduire les choses et la situation, et je sais très bien que ça peut être assez huuum embrouillant puisque vous êtes lâchés en plein milieu des choses, mais n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, je ne mords pas. Je vous conseille aussi de prendre des notes quant aux personnages et à la maison elle-même histoire de mieux pouvoir vous repérer parce que ça va être assez compliqué~ Ah oui, et je le précise, Akira est l'Akira de Boogieman ( le deuxième guitariste ).

-

**PARTIE 1**  
Initiation ou comment ne pas être surpris

-

**Chapitre 2**  
Lorsque les pas dirigent...

-

« - Hey ! Takuyan ! »

L'interpellé leva les yeux de son livre pour observer le nouvel arrivant qu'il accueillit avec un sourire rayonnant. C'était un garçon blond, de taille moyenne, doté d'un visage enjoué encore bien rond et qui renforçait l'air enfantin que lui conférait son caractère. Ils étaient dans la même classe depuis leur plus tendre enfance et avaient depuis développés des liens qui avaient récemment dépassés le stade de la simple amitié pure et innocente. En somme, il était son adorable — bien que turbulent — petit ami. Ledit garçon tenait une dizaine de sacs qu'il déposa au pied de la table avant de s'asseoir face à Takuya pour lui raconter en détails son escapade tout en engloutissant le donut nature à peine entamé qui n'attendait que lui puisque l'autre ne semblait pas décidé à le manger. Il avait encore fais des folies ! Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher d'en rire : son immense garde-robe lui suffirait-elle un jour ? Il en doutait.

« - Eh ! Mais pourquoi tu rigoles ?! Ce n'est pourtant pas drôle du tout ! Tu sais, j'suis sérieux ! Ils voulaient vraiment que je l'achète, ils disaient que tu adorerais... » Il s'interrompit, alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte franchement rouge tandis que son ami se demandait de quoi et qui il pouvait bien parler, n'ayant pas écouté le début du discours. La gêne d'avoir à l'avouer lui fut épargné par l'autre qui poursuivit : « Mais au fait, tu m'as attendu tout ce temps ! Tu as du t'ennuyer à mort ! Je suis vraiment désolé... Mais tu aurais du venir. On s'est bien amusé tu sais ! »

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'en ai profité pour lire un peu, au calme. » Il montra le bouquin d'un geste. Le blondinet le prit entre ses mains pour le feuilleter rapidement, s'attardant sur quelques photos puis le referma et le rendit à Takuya en se demandant comment il pouvait trouver ça amusant. « Et puis, tu sais très bien que le shopping n'est pas trop mon genre d'activité. »

« - Ouais mais quand même ! Ça aurait été encore plus sympa avec toi dans l'équipe ! » Conclut-il en faisant mine de bouder. Le jeune homme eut un sourire attendri devant la bouille décidément trop mignonne de son petit ami. Il secoua sa chevelure rousse, réfléchissant quelques instants avant de parler.

« - La prochaine fois, nous irons ensemble. C'est promis ! »

Il écarquillé les yeux de surprise puis emporté par sa joie, se pencha au dessus de la table pour enlacer son ami avec force. Celui-ci rougit de gêne totalement pris de court : il n'osa pas répondre au câlin, soucieux d'être en public et du regard qu'on pourrait porter sur eux. Par réflexe, il s'écarta, baissant les yeux avec nervosité. Et si on les avait vu ? L'autre s'en aperçut, regagna sa place en s'excusant sans pouvoir s'empêcher de masquer son expression attristée, se demandant si son amour arrivait un jour à faire abstraction de sa gêne en public un jour. C'était tellement frustrant de devoir se retenir, de ne pouvoir lui manifester son affection lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Surtout qu'il était du genre « très physique, très expansif ». Même avec ses autres amis.

« - Je t'adore Takuyan ! » lança-t-il finalement, beaucoup trop fort du goût du concerné qui rougit encore. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui, de sorte à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre sa réponse, qu'il murmura à peine mais cela n'empêcha pas le visage du blondinet de s'éclairer d'un sourire niais.

« - Moi aussi Yume. Moi aussi... »

-

*******

-

Shou était affalé dans un des fauteuils du salon du premier étage, la seule pièce du domaine qui contenait une cheminée bien qu'elle soit évidemment éteinte, puisque inutile en cette période de l'année où il faisait encore chaud. L'abondance de tapis, de tapisseries, de velours et de dorures aux murs ainsi que les meubles en bois massif, sombre style art nouveau lui conférait une certaine vieillesse tirant dans une atmosphère baroque. Le jeune homme s'enfonçait tant dans le velours pourpre — fourré de plumes — qu'on ne pouvait le voir qu'à condition de se pencher au dessus du meuble. Il tenait d'une main le livre _Kafka sur le rivage_ dont il tournait — trop — régulièrement les pages. Tout dans son expression et son attitude trahissait une certaine concentration... totalement absente de son esprit en ébullition. Il soupira lourdement : il s'ennuyait à mourir puisqu'il n'y avait personne. Il aurait volontiers été voir Nao, mais souhaitait lui laisser le temps de s'installer et de s'habituer un minimum aux lieux, surtout en vu de ce qui l'attendait. Dieu qu'il avait hâte !

Des sons captèrent son attention. Il posa son livre sur la table d'appoint à sa droite, les sens aux aguets. C'étaient des voix chuchotantes et dont l'intensité sonore augmentait proportionnellement à la réduction de la distance qui les séparaient de la pièce. Une porte grinça derrière lui ( il faudrait qu'il demande au frère d'en huiler les gonds ) et Shou reconnut immédiatement l'intonation de la voix de son meilleur ami, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir.

« - Regarde ! Il n'y a personne ici, il n'est absolument pas làààAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! » sa voix vira en un cri suraiguë lorsqu'il vit la soudaine apparition de la tête de son ami dépassant au dessus du dossier d'un des sièges, qui résonna longuement dans toute la pièce, provoquant le rire de Shou, qui se redressa entièrement en s'extirpant du fauteuil avec une grâce féline, quelques regrets à abandonner un tel confort, mais aussi la joie d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire pour tromper son ennui. Il attendit quelque instants que Nao se remette de son choc avant de parler.

« - Donc... pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

Son regard se posa sur la personne à laquelle l'écrivain s'était adressé en premier lieu. Un blond pas très grand, les cheveux en bataille dont les deux incisives supérieures étaient légèrement trop avancées et cela lui donnait l'air d'un écureuil. Un adolescent encore égaré dans les limbes du sommeil, qui tenait Nao d'une main pour ne pas s'effondrer complètement sur le sol.

« - Ne me dis rien ! J'ai tout compris ! » Commenta Shou avec un air triomphale tandis que son ami gardait le silence, les sourcils froncés, il se souvint alors d'un petit détail. « Oh ! Désolé Nao-kun ! Tu dois te demander qui c'est. Je te présente Ogata Hiroto, le plus jeune fils du propriétaire et un des habitants de la maison. Il n'est pas méchant. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien. »

Le visage de l'artiste passa de la surprise à l'incrédulité. Shou n'aurait-il pas donc pu le préciser avant ?! Il souffla sèchement :

« - Parce qu'il y en a d'autres en plus ? »

« - Parce que tu croyais vraiment que je vivais seul ici ? Tu as vu comme c'est grand non ? Ce serait carrément effrayant ! Non franchement... je ne te l'avais pas dis ? » Nao nia. « Eh bien... maintenant tu sais ! Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Sur ce, je te laisse, je vais ramener Pon dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne s'écroule ici. »

-

*******

-

Zero hocha rapidement la tête approuvant en riant ce que son interlocuteur venait de dire tandis qu'il pressait pensivement sa main la sienne. Il ajouta avec un sourire :

« - Eh bien ! Ruwa me semble très pressé... très excité de le rencontrer. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne l'ajoutera pas à son tableau de chasse... Quoi que ça pourrait être drôle ! Ah ah ! Je me souviens du pauvre Shou lorsqu'il a débarqué parmi nous ! Pffffffff ! Ça a bien duré un mois ou deux avant que la Bête ne se lasse. »

« - Je pense surtout qu'il en avait marre que Shou-shi lui lance ce qu'il trouvait à portée chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'approcher à moins de cinq mètres. Et puis j'imagine qu'Isumi et Satoshi ont eu leur mot à dire aussi, avec tout ce qui a été cassé. » Corrigea alors Tadashi en écartant plusieurs mèches blond platine de son visage. Puis, il reprit : « Mais pour en revenir au nouveau, connaissant Uruha, il va en baver... excepté si c'est un laideron, ce dont je doute. Après tout, c'est un ami de Shou-shi. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, Hati m'a raconté que vous étiez là le jour où il a parlé plus en détails du nouveau. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Zero confirma d'un geste de la tête, remuant pensivement son café à la recherche de souvenirs flous tandis que ses doigts tapotaient ceux de son petit ami qui écoutait l'échange pour le moment en silence.

« - Si je me souviens bien, c'est le meilleur ami de Shou et est écrivain. Ne me demande pas son nom, il m'a totalement échappé. Il a aussi précisé que c'était une personne très spéciale mais après qu'il s'est expliqué ou pas, je n'en sais rien... J'en était déjà à mon énième verre de whisky et après ça, c'était le black out total. Trop bu pour me rappeler de quoi que ce soit à part des bras de mon frère lorsqu'il m'a remonté dans notre chambre. Eh tous les deux ! Ne me regardez pas avec cet air atterré ! C'était juste un concours avec Ruwa et Tora ! Rien de plus ou de bizarre non plus ! »

Un petit rire s'éleva puis une voix demandant qui était le grand vainqueur tandis que Tadashi haussait les épaules, chassant de ce geste l'image lamentable qu'il venait de se faire des trois buveurs éméchés, puis s'exprima d'une voix lasse, répondant à la place de Zero :

« - Laisse-moi deviner : il n'y a pas de vainqueur parce que vous étiez tous si saouls qu'aucun de vous ne se souvient de quoi que ce soit. »

Zero gratta nerveusement sa chevelure sombre, un sourire crispé sur son visage.

« - Le pire ! C'est au final on ne saura jamais le résultat : Hiropon était parti se coucher bien afin la fin, Cell n'est descendu me chercher que lorsqu'il a vu que je ne montais pas. Ni Shou, ni Hati également présents ce soir là n'ont accepté de dire qui avait gagné. Quant à Izumi... le lendemain, il nous a clairement fais comprendre qu'on le regretterait amèrement la prochaine fois. »

« - Alors vous avez vraiment du pousser le bouchon loin. Lui qui est si doux et si calme d'ordinaire. J'aurai beaucoup apprécier de voir de quelle manière il vous a fais comprendre cela, après tout, contrairement à Satoshi-kun, la violence physique... la violence tout court même, rien de cela ne lui va. »

Zero se tourna vers son brun de petit ami en grimaçant, repensant aux éclats dévastateurs de colère du plus jeune.

« - En même temps, Satoshi est une brute psychopathe. Ceci-dit, je ne souhaite à personne de se mettre Izumi à dos. Ils ne sont pas frères pour rien ces deux-là ! »

Ils acquiescèrent. Tadashi regarda sa montre, puis ses deux amis avant de s'adresser à eux d'une voix grave :

« - Il commence à se faire tard, et Shou-shi nous veut tous à la maison ce soir pour accueillir son ami. On ferait mieux d'y aller. » Conclut-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie. À mi-chemin, il s'arrêta puis lança à Zero : « Je t'attends dehors, fais vite. Bye toi ! » Il fit un signe au brun qui le lui rendit, avant de sortir et de s'allumer une cigarette en attendant que l'autre jeune homme le rejoigne. Celui-ci se pencha en avant pour embrasser son petit ami dont il pressa doucement la main.

« - C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir. On a pas vraiment eu de temps juste pour nous ces dernières semaines. »

Il eut un sourire désolé.

« - Je suis réellement navré. Cependant, tu sais à quel point le travail me tient à coeur. Courage, je serai de retour mercredi normalement. »

Zero n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'apprécier une nouvelle fois les lèvres charnues qui lui étaient tendues. Il attendrait patiemment, comme d'habitude. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil au blond, lui souhaitant un bon courage et l'invitant à se ménager, avant de rejoindre son aîné en dehors du Starbucks, non sans regret.

-

*******

-

Hiroto se laissait nonchalamment guidé par Shou qui le tenait fermement par la main. Tout autour de lui était flou et tanguait dangereusement, et il avait un de ces mal de crâne ! Il était sûr que le cri de Nao y était pour quelque chose. N'aurait-il pas pu être plus doux ? Il grogna, à peine conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui et notamment du fait que son aîné était limite en train de le traîner jusque dans sa chambre, ricanant d'une manière que l'adolescent aurait trouvé inquiétante d'ordinaire. L'autre n'y pouvait cependant rien : imaginer le visage surpris de Nao lorsqu'il avait découvert le plus petit était hilarant. Une question s'imposa alors à son esprit : que pouvait bien faire Hiroto dans la chambre du brun, qui plus est dans son lit, alors qu'il savait très bien que celle-ci serait dorénavant occupée ? Shou l'avait pourtant prévenu ! Très sûrement...

Sur sa gauche s'ouvrit brusquement une porte, dévoilant un jeune homme châtain clair tirant sur le blond qui le heurta de plein fouet, le faisant basculer en arrière. Il lâcha la main de son cadet pour instinctivement se raccrocher au premier objet venu. En l'occurrence, un petit morceau de tissu noir qu'il entraîna avec son propriétaire dans sa chute. Des cuisses dénudées apparurent dans son champ de vision — beaucoup trop proches de lui — ainsi qu'un poids non négligeable sur son ventre. Il déglutit en _sa_ voix.

« - Oups ! Désolé Shou ! Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès ! C'était involontaire et aucunement prémédité ! Je suis si désolé ! Je...

« - Uruha ? » L'interrompît-il sèchement. Shou n'était aucunement dupe et si l'autre ne l'avait peut-être pas fais exprès, il n'était pas non plus sincère : ses excuses n'étaient que données pour la forme. Il n'y avait là aucun fond de vérité.

« - Oui ? Un problème ? » Il fit un sourire débordant d'une immonde hypocrisie.

« - Tu es lourd ! Bouge-toi ! » Répliqua l'accidenté en détachement précautionneusement chaque syllabe, tout en accentuant le mot « lourd » afin de se faire bien comprendre.

Uruha ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre — très sûrement qu'il était pas lourd et qu'il venait de se peser — mais sembla enfin prendre conscience de sa position vis-à-vis de l'autre qui détournait les yeux en se mordant l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de céder à la vile tentation qu'était la contemplation du tableau qui s'offrait à lui tout autant que réprimer son dégoût par rapport au salaud qui prenait exprès tout son temps pour se relever. Shou soupira puis poussa presque l'autre puis se redressa.

« - Shou ? » Murmura sensuellement Uruha en se rapprochant dangereusement. Il tendit la main. Shou fronça les sourcils. « Ma jarretelle. J'en ai encore besoin pour le moment... mais je serai ravi de te la laisser... si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Il rougit en lui tendant le petit objet que l'autre s'empressa de raccrocher. « Merci beaucoup ! » Uruha fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter pour se tourner à nouveau vers lui, à son grand damne.

« - Au fait Shou... »

« - Quoi encore ? » Siffla le concerné.

« - Qui était le mignon jeune inconnu qui t'accompagnait tout à l'heure ? »

-

*******

-

Nao regarda Hiroto et son meilleur ami s'enfoncer puis disparaître peu à peu dans le couloir assombri par l'absence de fenêtres. Il avait évidemment été très surpris de la présence du cadet dans ses draps ( surtout qu'on était même pas encore le soir ). Que faisait-il là ? Un frisson le parcourut. Encore cette oppressante sensation qu'on l'observait. Il passa une main sur son front, provoquant une douleur cinglante lorsqu'il appuya par mégarde sur le bleu.**[1]** Il jura.

« - Bon et maintenant ? »

S'interrogea-t-il à haute voix. Il allait tout d'abord retourner dans sa chambre, s'installer puis... déjà retourner dans sa chambre. C'était en soi un immense problème. Comment faire ? Surtout que Shou venait littéralement de le laisser en plan, livré seul sur un plateau d'argent à cette maison qui n'en était pas une.

Il revint sur ses pas et réemprunta le couloir puis l'escalier pour se rendre au deuxième étage. Il débouchait sur un autre couloir, plutôt large, aux murs rouge orangés garnis de tableaux et de portes toutes semblables les unes aux autres, trop semblables. Nao regarda à gauche puis à droite. Il se gratta nerveusement la tête en se demandant comment Hiroto — complètement dans les brumes en plus — avait pu se repérer aussi bien. Lui en était bien incapable. Il ne se souvenait plus du tout du chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés, ni même des indications de Shou. Pris d'une vague de désespoir, il se décida à essayer d'ouvrir toutes les portes une à une : puisqu'il était au bon étage, il tomberait bien sur sa chambre à un moment ou à un autre. La première porte était verrouillée. Idem pour ses voisines. La quatrième porte renfermait des toilettes dont la lumière était encore allumée. Nao rougit à l'idée qu'il ait pu s'y trouver quelqu'un. Après l'avoir éteinte, il poursuivit ses recherches, déjà las.

Uruha suivit Shou des yeux en regardant avec envie et convoitise son postérieur se dandiner. Il se demanda s'il était conscient que sa démarche avait quelque chose de très féminin et provoquant qu'il trouvait particulièrement séduisant et excitant. Il se retint de les suivre ayant un autre objectif en tête pour le moment. Il emprunta en sens inverse le chemin parcourut par Shou et Hiroto jusqu'à arriver au salon où plusieurs choix s'offraient à lui. À droite, près de la cheminée, la porte menait sur le hall. Celle de gauche, près du billard à la bibliothèque, et celle face à lui, derrière les fauteuils donnaient sur l'aile droite de la maison. Il opta pour celle là, suivit le couloir et grimpa rapidement les escaliers pour arriver au deuxième étage : Shou avait très sûrement installé son ami près de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta : il savait très bien où elle se trouvait, mais doutait que le bel inconnu lui le sache. Alors, il pouvait se trouver n'importe où.

Un bruit de porte que l'on referme lui firent choisir la droite. Uruha rit doucement en apercevant plus loin un jeune homme qui regardait les portes d'un air assassin. Il s'était perdu dans le dédale de couloirs, et avait été trompé par le nombre de portes. Chose normale pour un nouveau. Shou ne connaissait la demeure que dans ses passages les plus évidents après plusieurs mois passés ici, et lui-même après bien des années, n'était pas sûr de tout connaître. De toute façon, les Ogata exceptés, les seuls susceptibles de connaître entièrement la maison était Satoshi, Izumi et bien évidemment le grognon de service mais lui ne comptait pas vraiment. Enfin, l'heure n'était à savoir qui connaissait ou non l'endroit. Uruha s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge afin de signaler sa présence.

Nao détourna son attention des portes pour détailler le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci était un peu plus grand que lui, châtain clair teinté de mèches blondes. Ils devaient avoir à peut près le même âge. Quand à ses habits, il portait sur sa chemise blanche aux manches trois quart évasées une longue veste noire sans manches qui venait chatouiller ses mollets. Son haut masquait une partie de son mini-short noir, moulant et rattaché à des legs warmer de la même couleur grâce à des portes jarretelles. Et _ça_ se rapprochait de lui avec une démarche féline qui lui fichait des sueurs froides ainsi qu'un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions et qu'il allait bien s'amuser avec sa nouvelle proie.

« - Dis-moi, tu ne te serais pas perdu par hasard ? Besoin d'un peu d'aide ? »

-

*******

-

**  
**Tadashi poussa la porte d'entrée, traversa le vestibule et s'effondra dans le canapé noir suivit de près par Zero. À sa droite, Tora lisait _Un horizon de cendres_ et sur sa gauche un jeune homme aux cheveux parsemés de mèches claires était lascivement appuyé contre l'accoudoir, fixant d'un air ennuyé l'écran où s'affrontaient Olimar, Metaknight, Kirby et Ike sur le stage Destination Finale **[2]**. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur les quatre joueurs totalement absorbés par le jeu, poussant parfois des petits cris de joie ou de déception — Aki, Kinpei, Kazuki et Wataru — tous assis sur un seul canapé car Cell avait pris possession du dernier en y étendant son long mètre quatre-vingt treize et ne semblait pas d'humeur à se bouger vu qu'il dormait.

« - Hati ? » Appela alors Tadashi, s'adressa au seul qui soit disposé à lui répondre. L'adolescent détourna ses yeux de l'écran pour observer son aîné.

« - Tadashi ? » Demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

« - Où sont les autres ? »

« - Satoshi et Izumi préparent le repas donc ils sont dans la cuisine. Eve **[3]** est dans la salle de musique avec Keiyu-san, je crois qu'il a un examen la semaine prochaine. Yukke, Hiroto-kun et Shou-san son dans les étages, tout comme Uruha qui doit très sûrement hanter les étages à la recherche de l'ami de Shou-san, maintenant qu'il est ... je crois que j'ai fais le tour. Tout le monde est là sauf Yume-chan, mais il a déjà prévenu Shou qu'il serait sûrement en retard. Shou-san va être content. »

« - Ce qui ne sera pas le cas de son ami. Il va devoir retenir tous nos noms d'un coup. » Ajouta alors Aki en déposant la manette sur la table avant de se lever. « Je vais rejoindre Keiyu, on se voit tout à l'heure ! »

Il leur fit un signe de main avant de s'éclipser. Hati en profita pour prendre sa place. Tora déposa son livre et sortit à son tour de la salle sans un mot, très rapidement, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose de très important.

-

*******

-

Shou referma la porte sans un bruit, tout en s'empêchant — difficilement — de glousser. Hiroto était si mignon ! Dès qu'il l'avait ramené dans la chambre, le blondinet s'était écroulé dans son lit puis avait immédiatement rejoint les bras de Morphée qu'il n'avait, à vrai dire, jamais quitté. Il soupira, il avait maintenant envie de regagner sa chambre, elle aussi au second étage mais dans l'aile droite, de l'autre côté de la demeure. Loin donc... Très loin... Trop loin !

Son regard se posa sur l'immense toile à sa gauche qui s'étendait sur tout un pan de mur. Elle représentait une ronde d'adolescents aux traits inquiétants autour d'un autre dont les yeux étaient masqués par le bandeau noir qui barrait son visage. Il était petit mais Shou savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait d'enfantin que sa taille. Il avança jusqu'à l'extrémité droite du tableau puis glissa son index et son majeur entre le mur et le cadre doré, puis tira violemment dessus, ouvrant ainsi un petit passage tout de même assez grand pour qu'un homme pas trop gros l'emprunte. Le jeune homme s'y engagea en bénissant l'architecte d'avoir pensé à ce genre de choses qui permettait une économie non négligeable d'énergie si on savait où se trouvait les passages. Et cela reliait justement l'aile gauche à la droite. Il débouchait directement près de sa chambre.

Il se trouvait à présent dans ce qu'il appelait la Galerie des Glaces : un long couloir décorée de chaque côté de divers portraits d'un visage familier, au centre se trouvait un immense miroir devant lequel il passa sans vraiment s'attarder. Sa chambre l'attendait.

-

*******

-

Nao reculait tandis qu'Uruha avançait une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux ainsi qu'un sourire étrange et inquiétant collé aux lèvres. Le dos du jeune homme heurta le mur avec un bruit sec, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir. Intérieurement, il jura, conscient qu'il était coincé et totalement à la merci de la chose qui arrivait vers lui. Quant au châtain, il poursuivit calmement sa marche — l'autre se rendit-il compte des efforts qu'il faisait pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus ? — humectant ses lèvres avec la langue, se délectant d'avance de ce qui allait suivre.

Il l'immobilisa en plaquant ses mains contre le mur avec les siennes, puis glissa sa cuisse entre les jambes écartées de sa pauvre victime qui déglutit difficilement. Il redoutait la suite et avait bien raison puisqu'Uruha avait décidé de prendre ses aises. Celui-ci rapprocha son visage du sien. Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille.

« - On va bien s'amuser. »

Son murmure se finit en un rire méprisant. Tout du moins, lui allait s'amuser. Il frôla de ses lèvres celles de l'autre avant de les déposer dans son cou, léchant et suçotant la peau de l'infortuné compagnon qui frissonnait de peur tout en remuant pour tenter de se libérer. Ce qui excitait Uruha qui impatient, passa à la vitesse supérieure.

Il agrippa les poignets de sa victime du main afin de libérer l'autre qu'il posa sous le tee-shirt à l'effigie d'Oden-kun **[3]**, sans ciller face aux vaines tentatives de son propriétaire pour échapper à son emprise. Malgré son visage poupin et sa stature de fillette, il possédait une grande force, surtout pour ce genre d'occasion. Le châtain glissa sa main vers l'entrejambe de sa victime et se pencha en avant pour capturer ses lèvres.

« - Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ?! » Nao soupira de soulagement, bénissant son inconnu sauveur tandis qu'Uruha s'immobilisait.

« - Ça ne se voit pas ? Je nous procure un peu d'activité et de plaisir or vois-tu, tu viens juste de nous interrompre. Je te suggèrerais par conséquent de bien vouloir passer ton chemin... à moins bien sûr que tu ne veuilles te joindre à nous. »

« - C'est dans une chambre qu'on fait ce genre de choses. De plus il n'a pas l'air très consentant, alors maintenant, lâche-le. » Conclut-il calmement. Uruha soupira, sentant la menace sous-adjacente. Il pinça la joue de Nao avec un petit sourire puis daigna enfin se retourner pour lancer un regard noir à l'inconnu avant de chuchoter pour les oreilles seules de l'écrivain qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Puis, il ajouta plus fort :

« - Puisque ma présence semble être une gêne telle qu'elle en est dérangeante, je vais de se pas m'éclipser. J'ai à faire. Messieurs, à plus tard ! »

Il fit un grand geste théâtral avant de partir, marchant avec une attitude volontairement provocante à la limite du vulgaire, faisant claquer ses talons sur le parquet. Ce n'est qu'une fois disparu que Nao retrouva un semblant de vie.

« - Merci, sans vous, je... » Son sauveur lui fit un petit sourire et termina la phrase à sa place.

« - ne serait plus très habillé, ni en état de dire quoi que ce soit. Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal d'empêcher la Bête d'assouvir son insatiable soif d'aventures sur le premier venu. Méfie-toi toujours de lui, surtout qu'il t'a dans le collimateur maintenant. Fais en sorte de ne plus jamais te retrouver seul avec lui, parce qu'il n'hésitera pas à aller au bout de ses idées... et arrête de me vouvoyer.

-

*******

-

Nao ! Shou s'arrêta avant la fin du passage lorsque l'image de son ami s'imposa à son esprit. Il l'avait laissé seul et l'autre avait très bien pu se perdre Dieu seul savait où, et être là où il ne fallait à la proie de gens peu recommandables. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de revenir sur ses pas en espérant qu'_il_ serait de moins mauvaise humeur que la dernière fois ( de toute façon, il n'était jamais de bonne humeur, ce qui était compréhensible vu sa situation ). Une fois face au miroir, il remit quelques unes de ses mèches en place puis s'approcha en souriant.

« - Miroir, mon beau miroir. » Murmura-t-il sur un ton musical.

-

*******

-

Ruki posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de son amant et le poussa fermement contre le lit sur lequel tous les deux s'écroulèrent lourdement en riant. Son compagnon inversa leur position afin de se retrouver à califourchon sur le blond qui couvrait sa poitrine d'ardents baisers. L'autre glissa sa main sur le ventre du plus petit, traçant des petits cercles autour de son nombril du bout du doigt. Ruki gémit doucement, arrachant un sourire à son bienfaiteur qui captura avidement ses lèvres charnues. Leur langue se rencontrèrent, entamant un ballet effréné, étouffant ainsi les petits bruits que produisait Ruki qui se sentit traversé d'une décharge n'ayant absolument rien d'agréable. Il jura et écarta l'autre sans ménagement avec une certaine mauvaise humeur.

« - Encore ! Putain ! Merde ! Fuck ! Kuso ! Il va m'entendre le salaud qui a osé me déranger ! »

Un long flot d'insultes en tout genre alimentèrent la suite de son discours tandis qu'il se relevait, se rhabillait en vitesse et se dirigeait vers un e porte qui donnait sur une grande pièce aux murs tapissés de miroirs de toutes tailles et de toutes formes. Dans le plus grand qui recouvrait le mur du fond, face à la porte, on pouvait apercevoir un jeune homme assez grand, châtain clair, aux lèvres pulpeuses étirées en un sourire qui lui donna envie de l'étriper. Ruki s'avança jusqu'à ne plus avoir qu'à tendre la main pour toucher la glace.

« - TOI ! ENCORE ! » Hurla-t-il en le reconnaissant. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ?!!!!!!! Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je suis occupé alors pose ta question et dégage ! »

« - Oh ! Je vois ça en effet. » Répliqua Shou avec un sourire narquois lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme arriver derrière le Ruki, les cheveux en bataille et vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon qui menaçait de tomber à tout moment puisque la ceinture n'était guère bouclée.

« - Ruki-chan ! » L'interpellé grimaça à l'entente du surnom, ce qui fit pouffer Shou. « Que fais-tu ? »

Il soupira avec humeur en se demandant comment l'autre pouvait poser une question aussi stupide.

« - À mon plus grand regret, je travaille. Tu peux remercier l'imbécile qui se trouve en face ! »

« - Je croyais que... »

« - C'est que je croyais aussi. » Le coupa-t-il irrité. Il adressa ensuite la fin de la phrase à Shou, « Jusqu'à ce qu'un salaud en décide autrement en m'appelant au lieu de passer son chemin, comme tout le monde ! Non mais les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ! Franchement vous pouvez tous aller... »

Shou l'interrompît brutalement, avant qu'il n'ait une chance de poursuivre et qu'il ne continue à l'insulter.

« - Je cherche Nao. »

Le miroir magique fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait personne de ce nom. Des bras l'enlacèrent et on lui murmura doucement son identité.

« - Je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure. La nouvelle proie de mon frère bien aimé. »

« - Oh le pauvre ! »

Lâcha simplement Ruki avant de fermer les yeux. Son esprit sonda la maison, chaque couloir, chaque pièce, se représentant la position de chaque personne. Après quelques instants, l'image d'un jeune homme brun, allongé dans un lit, une main aux doigts légèrement espacés en travers du visage et qui... le fixait. Impossible ! Il fronça les sourcils et se retira. Il avait dû rêver, il ne pouvait pas être vu ni senti normalement.

« - Il est dans une chambre, allongé sur un lit... » Shou sembla soulagé « Qui n'est pas la sienne. Si j'étais toi, je courrais très très vite dans la chambre du Tigre avant que quoi ce soit de... compromettant n'arrive. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Finit-il avec un sourire sadique. Shou pâlit avant de partir en courant sous les éclats de rire bruyant du reflet, ravi d'avoir sa revanche. Celui-ci se retourna. « Bon, où en étions-nous ? »

-

*******

-

Satoshi terminait de mettre le couvert, posant le dernier verre lorsqu'un blond fit irruption dans la salle en baillant aux corneilles, à s'en décrocher la mâchoires. Puis, il lança ses bras en avant pour s'étirer.

« - Je n'ai plus de bras ! Keiyu m'a littéralement tué ! Heureusement qu'Aki-nii est arrivé ! Oh eh Satoshi ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure en descendant. » Annonça-t-il avec un gloussement. Satoshi leva un sourcil, sceptique et loin d'être aussi enthousiaste que le garçon quant à la croustillance du potin : en effet, Eve s'amusait d'un rien et parfois, des choses des plus banales pouvait avoir un intérêt fou à ses yeux. Le blondinet s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et poursuivit : « Eh ben Ruwa est encore en manque ! »

« - Il est _toujours_ en manque. » Ce genre de choses par exemple se dit Satoshi en le corrigeant avec une grimace.

« - Il a coincé le nouveau dans un couloir au deuxième étage tout à l'heure, et puis il...

« - Je ne veux pas de détails, j'ai bien compris, merci. »

Pour le domestique, cela signifiait clairement la fin de la discussion, malheureusement, Eve n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter quand il voulait raconter quelque chose. Quoi qu'on puisse lui dire.

« - Et il est parti quand le Tigre est intervenu. Tu te rends compte, Tora a sauvé l'ami de Shou ?! Géant non ? Je suis sûr qu'il a fais ça juste pour enrager Ruwa ! Tu pense qu'ils vont encore se faire la gueguerre ? »

Satoshi soupira en entendant l'expression si enfantine de son interlocuteur en se demandant bien pourquoi à son âge, il s'exprimait encore comme un gamin.

« - Eve-sama » Dit il « Ils sont _toujours_ en train de se chercher des noises. Si le Tigre couchait avec l'ami de Shou-sama juste histoire d'énerver Uruha, vois-tu, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas. Enfin ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il était ce genre de personne. »

« - De qui parlez-vous ? »

Lança une voix douce et posée qui venait de la cuisine. Satoshi regarda avec un petit sourire son frère aîné traverser la pièce en essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon, une expression curieuse sur le visage. Eve sourit puis indiqua d'un mouvement de tête celui qui arrivait dans la salle. Celui-ci s'assit près de lui, une moue affichée sur son visage qui montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas digéré sa défaite dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. Il ne cessait de marmonner entre ses dents.

« - Saleté de Tora ! Il va me le payer ! À cause de lui je n'ai pas pu... »

« - Violer l'ami de Shou ? » Termina en riant un géant aux cheveux blond platine, presque blanc, qui entrait dans la pièce talonné par son frère qui semblait trouver cela très drôle, aux dépends d'Uruha, ainsi que d'Hati et Tadashi tous deux impassibles : Cell et Zero était comme ça, toujours à taquiner un peu tout le monde. C'était loin d'être la première fois.

« - Attention Cell ! Ruwa est de mauvaise humeur ce soir, après sa défaite ! Il risque de mordre ! » Ajouta alors Zero en riant. Uruha leva les yeux au ciel, dépité. Cela ne servirait à rien de répondre aux jumeaux quand ils étaient d'humeur à se moquer de quelqu'un. En entrant dans leur jeu, il ne ferait que les amuser.

-

*******

-

Akira attablé au bar-comptoir observait Sakito faire cuire le repas — du riz et des lamelles de boeufs — d'un air appréciateur en attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il ne répondrait pas, il poursuivit :

« - Enfin, tu comprends, je pense qu'il est inutile que je rentre à la maison puisqu'il n'y a personne là-bas et que je ne veux pas rester seul. Encore moins là-bas. Cet endroit et bien trop vide depuis le départ de mes frères ! »

« - Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas les rejoindre ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de pouvoir te voir plus souvent. »

Le jeune homme sentit un frisson d'horreur le traverser en repensant à cet endroit.

« - Si je fais en sorte de les voir en dehors de là où ils habitent, c'est qu'il a y une raison. C'est encore plus grand que chez moi, beaucoup trop imposant, à t'en ficher les chocottes ! Et puis y'a cette ambiance bizarre. Je ne te parle même pas de ses habitants ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir la dernière fois que j'y ai été : l'un d'eux a failli me violer... S'ils n'étaient pas intervenus avant... brrr, je ne veux pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé... »

Sakito rit doucement, récupérant une bouteille d'eau minérale dont il se servit un verre.

« - Yume-chan s'en sort pourtant très bien. Il n'a pas l'air plus troublé que ça par le fait d'y vivre... Tu sais, le petit ami de Taku-chan. Vous vous êtes vu pas plus tard qu'hier, lorsqu'il est venu manger ici... Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » Ajouta-t-il face à l'expression perplexe de son ami.

« - Ah ! Le blondinet ! Yumehito, son meilleur ami, c'est ça ? Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble. On ne dirait pas... Enfin après, ton frère est timide donc j'imagine qu'il ne doit pas très démonstratif, et encore moins lorsqu'ils ne sont pas seuls tous les deux. »

Sakito déposa le verre dans l'évier avec un sourire un peu triste.

« - Yume-chan a bien du courage et de la patience ; il prendra sur lui le temps qu'il faudra pour que Taku-chan assume vraiment leur couple. Je le plains beaucoup : mon frère est adorable, mais il attache beaucoup trop d'importance à ce qu'on peut penser de lui, et le délester de cette habitude va être un véritable tour de force. » Il s'approcha d'Akira avec un petit sourire. « Je suis content que nous n'ayons pas ce problème. » Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser brièvement puis de revenir aux fourneaux « Taku-chan devrait être de retour dans peu de temps. Aurais-tu la bonté de mettre la table pendant que je termine le repas ? »

Akira acquiesça puis se leva, s'activant en silence. Sakito avait habilement dévié la conversation de son sujet d'origine en les amenant à parler de son frère, ce qui voulait dire que la discussion était close pour lui. Cela ne servirait à rien de tenter de lui en reparler, il n'écouterait pas. Il soupira, avec cela, il n'avait toujours pas de solution et aller vivre avec ses frères était absolument hors de question.

C'était principalement pour cette raison qu'il en avait parlé à son ami : ils étaient ensemble depuis un longtemps maintenant et se connaissaient bien assez pour pouvoir vivre ensemble sans problèmes, et puis voir son amant plus souvent encore était une idée très tentante. Quant à Takuya, le jeune homme savait qu'il ne s'opposerait pas à l'idée qu'il emménage avec eux : il avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de le voir et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Quant aux détails plus pratiques, il était prêt à assumer une part des dépenses, c'était le minimum qu'il puisse faire.

Pour Akira c'était donc la solution idéale à tous ses problèmes. À condition que Sakito accepte bien sûr. Et pour cela, il fallait déjà qu'il trouve le cran de lui en parler, ce qu'il ne se décidait pas à faire. Après tout, la prise d'une telle décision entraînerait sûrement de lourdes conséquences, ne serait-ce que pour leur couple, et surtout, il était gêné de demander quelque chose d'une telle ampleur à son petit ami, surtout vu que ce qu'il faisait déjà pour lui.

L'arrivée du petit frère l'arracha à ses pensées lorsqu'il referma la porte d'entrée tout en lançant un « Tadaima ». Il se débarassa de ses chaussures, et les rejoignit dans la cuisine. Il ne fut même pas étonné de la présence impromptue du meilleur ami de son frère. L'habitude de le voir n'importe quand, à n'importe quelle heure. Son frère aîné l'accueillit d'un sourire sincère, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.

« - Taku-chan ! Te voilà enfin ! J'avais justement quelque chose à te dire. » ll se tourna vers Akira. « À tous les deux en fait. Mais, va poser tes affaires que nous puissions manger d'abord. »

-

*******

-

Shou poussa la porte avec une certaine appréhension. Il craignait ce qu'il allait découvrir. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment que Ruki aimait faire ce genre d'insinuation douteuse et que Tora n'était absolument ce genre de personne, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de lui montrer toutes sortes d'images bien trop suggestives. Le jeune homme frappa doucement son front pour chasser les ignobles tableaux en se reprochant de penser de telles choses : Tora était bien différent d'Uruha !

Il balaya la pièce du regard. Tora était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, absorbé par sa lecture. Nao se trouvait un peu plus loin, allongé dans le lit, les bras en croix, les yeux fermés.

« - Tu ne devrais pas laisser ton ami seul dans les couloirs. » Tora ne releva pas la tête, tournant une page avant de poursuivre : « Surtout lorsque la Bête est en chasse. » Il grogna tandis que Nao sentit un frisson d'effroi le parcourir à l'évocation d'Uruha. « Tu sais très bien qu'il saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Enfin, qu'il tente et qu'il aurait réussi. »

« - Si Tora n'était intervenu à temps, je crois que... »

« - Tu serais quelque part dans cette maison à écarter les cuisses. » Termina simplement Tora tandis que Nao rougit comme une écrevisse. Il regarda sa montre, puis se leva et posa le livre sur la table de chevet. « Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure. »

« - Le repas. Tout le monde sera là ce soir, pour t'accueillir. » Compléta Shou devant l'air interrogateur de son ami qui pâlit : non seulement il allait être confronté à tous les membres de cette fichue demeure, mais pire, il allait de nouveau être en la présence du châtain.

Tora se dirigea vers le couloir le premier. Il fit quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser et de se tourner vers Shou, le dévisageant curieusement.

« - Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as fais pour apprendre que Nao était dans ma chambre. »

-

*******

-

« - Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, sinon on va être en retard pour le dîner et je ne tiens ni à subir la colère de Satoshi, ni celle de Shou. »

Annonça Keiyu à Aki en refermant le clapet du piano alors que le plus jeune posait sa basse sur son support en se massant les poignets. Ils quittèrent ensemble la salle de musique, située au dernier étage, discutant de choses et d'autres sans réelles importances et atteignirent rapidement le hall. Le plus jeune s'arrêta au deuxième étage.

« - Crois-tu que Pon dort encore ? Vaudrait mieux aller voir non ? »

« - Je te laisse alors, je ne veux pas être en retard... ce qui arrivera forcément si ton frère dort encore et qu'il faut le réveiller. Bonne chance ! » Conclut alors Keiyu avec un sourire en empruntant l'escalier qui serpentait entre les étages jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé.

« - Flemmard ! »

Le cri d'Aki résonna longuement dans la pièce, en écho aux rires de l'autre, puis, pénétra dans le couloir, pris la première à droite et courut jusqu'à son extrémité de très longs mètres plus loin vers l'extrême arrière de la maison où se trouvait les chambres respectivement de ses frères. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de celle du plus jeune d'entre eux. Yukke était assis sur le sol, près d'une guitare, regardant fixement Hiroto qui, posé sur son lit, baillait aux corneilles.

« - J'avais juste quelque chose à lui demander et comme il dormait quand je suis arrivé, je l'ai réveillé. » Répondit le blond à la question muette du bassiste.

« - Il crit comme une fille. Tu devrais essayer quand tu le verras, c'est assez drôle à voir et à entendre. » Annonça le cadet en riant, se levant sous les yeux perplexe d'un Aki qui essayait de relier l'affirmation à quelque chose. Sans succès. Yukke se releva lui aussi, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, et le jeune homme se demanda quel genre de question il avait bien pu lui poser. « Oh ! Aki-nii ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« - Je venais m'assurer que tu étais bien réveillé et que tu n'arrives pas en retard pour le dîner. »

« - On a combien de temps pour arriver à l'heure ? »

« - Trop peu »

Lâcha alors Aki en évitant de songer à ce qui arriverait s'ils avaient le malheur d'arriver en retard. Il chassa l'image d'un Satoshi enragé de son esprit et fonça hors de la chambre de son frère en courant, sans prendre le temps de vérifier si les deux autres le suivaient : il avait accompli l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé et son frère était effectivement bien éveillé, alors, il n'avait plus rien à faire là, surtout lorsqu'une épée de Damoclès représentée par Shou et Satoshi était pendue au dessus de sa tête . Derrière lui, les pas des deux autres résonnaient. Apparemment, ils pensaient de la même manière. Eux aussi tenaient à leur vie.

-

*******

-

« - Mon prince, je compte sur votre discrétion. Vous avez mon entière confiance. »

Murmura la silhouette encapuchonnée au jeune homme qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, accompagné d'une autre personne, blonde, vêtue d'un chapeau noir. Il s'inclina dignement puis fit signe à son compagnon. Celui-ci s'approcha, posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre. De ses lèvres s'échappèrent un son sifflant. Peu à peu, leurs ombres s'étendirent jusqu'au miroir qui tapissait le mur du fond et ils furent d'un coup aspirés dedans.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce située dans les sous-sols du château, et dont le seul accès était la chambre du prince. Le sol était tapissé d'une moquette noire et les murs peints en rouge. Le seul mobilier consistait en un lit, un bureau et une chaise. À cause de sa position géographique, il n'y avait là aucun fenêtre et la seule source d'éclairage était la lampe pendue au plafond. Une chambre.

La salle ne subit aucun changement, rien. Il n'y effet aucun effet impressionnant accompagnant la réalisation du sort pourtant puissant. C'était toujours aussi décevant de banalité, et cela même si c'était loin d'être la première fois que le prince y assistait. Il pouffa d'ennui en attendant que son compagnon revienne, ce qu'il fit plusieurs interminables minutes plus tard, en sortant du miroir. Le blond souleva son chapeau, et épousseta ses cheveux d'où tombèrent une poudre argentée.

« - Blanche-Neige, mission accomplie, comme prévu. Tout s'est déroulé sans anicroches. »

« - Allons manger alors, et cesse de m'appeler Blanche-Neige Miroir Magique. J'ai un nom tu sais. »

« - Alors, cessez de m'appeler Miroir Magique. Il se trouve que j'ai un nom moi aussi, et que j'apprécie qu'on l'utilise, mon _Prince_. »

**And that's all ?**

**[1] **Voir le chapitre 1, dans lequel Nao se cogne violemment la tête contre la porte d'entrée.  
**[2]** Ils sont en train de jouer à Super Smash Brawl Melee, et ces personnages sont respectivement mon préféré, celui d'Aku, de Fea et de Shei XD  
**[3]** Eve étant IV de Vivid. Sachant que ça s'écrit IV et que ce ça se prononce イヴ donc Ivu, j'ai choisi de le retranscrire Eve, parce que écrire IV dans le texte, prout quoi. Enfin bref, vous saurez que Eve est IV.

Voilà donc le second chapitre des Tribulations. J'espère que vous l'aurez appréciez malgré le nombre impressionnant de personnages qui y sont introduits et les débuts foirés de lemon ( ou débuts de lemon foirés ) qui m'ont fichus des sueurs froides déjà parce que je n'aime pas les lemons à la base, que je ne compte pas en écrire et encore pour un pairing autre que du Cacao ( du SagaxNao ), mais bon pour les besoins de l'histoire, il m'a fallut faire subir des choses ignobles à Nao.

Alors parce que je sais que y'a beaucoup de persos, de liens entre eux, etc... je vais lister ici ce qui est déjà dis dans le chapitre quant aux liens familiaux.

Takuya & Sakito sont frères. Izumi & Satoshi de même. Cell & Zero sont jumeaux. Aki, Eve et Hiroto sont frères aussi.


End file.
